Cantarella
Cantarella (カンタレラ) è un KAITO e Hatsune Miku duetto che appare nel Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA 2nd scritto e prodotto da Kurousa P. Può essere sbloccato cancellando Yellow. La canzone torna in Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA F 2nd, con la Grace Edition, ed è considerato il nuovo canzone. Informazioni Miku appare in questa canzone e fa parte del coro. Sito ufficiale Descrizione Solo in lingua inglese *''"Cantarella is a beautiful but poisonous flower, and Kaito's bewitching song mirrors its thorny allure in this series classic. The blue king and white queen cut a dashing path around the dance floor as Kaito's V3 vocals echo through the night. Experience the romance of Cantarella for yourself"'' Liriche Giapponese=見つめ合う　その視線　　閉じた世界の中 気づかない　ふりをしても　　酔いを悟られそう 焼け付くこの心　隠して近づいて 吐息感じれば　痺れるほど ありふれた恋心に　今罠を仕掛けて 僅かな隙間にも　足跡残さないよ 見え透いた　言葉だと　　君は油断してる 良く知った　劇薬なら　　飲み干せる気がした 錆びつく鎖から　逃れるあてもない 響く秒針に　抗うほど たとえば深い茂みの中滑り込ませて 繋いだ汗の香りにただ侵されそう ありふれた恋心に　今罠を仕掛ける 僅かな隙間覗けば 捕まえて たとえば深い茂みの中滑り込ませて 繋いだ汗の香りにただ侵されてる|-|Romaji=mitsumeau sono shisen tojita sekai no naka kizukanai furi o shitemo yoi o satoraresou yaketsuku kono kokoro kakushite chikazuite toiki kanjireba shibireru hodo arifureta koigokoro ni ima wana o shikakete wazuka na sukima ni mo ashiato nokosanai yo miesuita kotoba da to kimi wa yudan shiteru yoku shitta gekiyaku nara nomihoseru ki ga shita sabitsuku kusari kara nogareru ate mo nai hibiku byoshin ni aragau hodo tatoeba fukai shigemi no naka suberikomasete tsunaida ase no kaori ni tada okasaresou arifureta koigokoro ni ima wana o shikakeru wazuka na sukima nozokeba tsukamaete tatoeba fukai shigemi no naka suberikomasete tsunaida ase no kaori ni tada okasareteru|-|Inglese='Traduzione a cura di SEGA' Our gazes meet, inside this closed-off world You may pretend not to notice but we're drunk on love This burning heart, I hide it as I draw closer To feel your sigh would enrapture me Set a trap now in your ordinary love Leaving no footprints around the cracks in your defenses You thought you could see through my words but you got careless You thought you could drink this powerful potion you knew so well There's no point running from rusted chains The more you fight the ticking hand of time If we slipped into a deep thicket The scent of our binding sweat would surely overwhelm us Set a trap now in your ordinary love If I find the smallest crack, I'll catch you If we slipped into a deep thicket The scent of our binding sweat would surely overwhelm us|-|Cinese tradizionale='Traduzione a cura di SEGA' 互相注視的　那視線　　在封閉的世界當中 就算裝作　毫無察覺　這陶醉似乎也會被發現 隱藏這灼熱的心　接近妳 一感受到妳氣息　　彷彿就會麻痺似的 現在就對平凡的傾慕之心　設下圈套 即使是些許的縫隙　我也不會留下蛛絲馬跡 面對如此　明顯的話語　妳大意了 如果是　熱悉的劇毒　應該就能一飲而盡 自生鏽的鎖鏈中　也不知該逃向哪去 有如抵抗　　作響的秒針般 假設就這麼潛進了深邃的草叢裡 似乎兄能任憑相繄的汗水香氣侵蝕 現在就對平凡的傾慕之心　設下圈套 如果從些許的縫隙窺視　抓住我 假設就這麼潛進了深邃的草叢裡 只能任憑相繄的汗水香氣侵蝕 Video Hatsune Miku Project Diva 2nd - Cantarella|Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA 2nd 【KAITO・初音ミク】カンタレラ【Project DIVA Future Tone】|Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA Future Tone 【KAITO・Miku】 Cantarella ～Grace Edition～ 【Project DIVA F 2nd】【English Subs】|Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA F 2nd Curiosità *Cantarella è un veleno o narcotico dice che sono stati utilizzati dalla famiglia Borgia come il loro veleno preferito in assassinii politici. Ci sono molte voci circa la sua natura, la preparazione e gli effetti reali. Ulteriori informazioni *Vocaloid Wiki Categoria:Canzoni di KAITO Categoria:Canzoni di Hatsune Miku Categoria:Canzoni DLC Categoria:Canzoni del 2008